


Sull’orlo della scomparsa

by ImperialPair



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sull’orlo della scomparsaFandom: Ten CountPairing: Kurose x ShirotaniAvvertimenti: PWPPrompt: Kurose x Shirotani non c’è assolutamente nulla di cui aver pauraParole: 293





	Sull’orlo della scomparsa

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sull’orlo della scomparsa  
> Fandom: Ten Count  
> Pairing: Kurose x Shirotani  
> Avvertimenti: PWP  
> Prompt: Kurose x Shirotani non c’è assolutamente nulla di cui aver paura  
> Parole: 293

«Fermati!» Puoi implorare quanto vuoi Kurose, ma sai benissimo che sia totalmente inutile. «Basta!»  
Il problema non è tanto meno il fatto che ti stia toccando per aiutarti ad abituare al suo tocco, ma sei tu a non essere in grado di abituarsi ai movimenti della mano.  
Sono talmente piacevole che tu senti di poter impazzire per tale intensità. Non centra che tu lo trova anche disgustoso, ma non riesci a capire quanto qualcosa possa essere meravigliosa e nauseante allo stesso tempo.  
Sei in contrasto con te stesso, nonostante tu non voglia ammettere che quello stia indicando un tuo miglioramento, lentamente, al punto che forse nemmeno te ne accorgi, almeno non ancora.  
Il fatto che tu hai ancora dei timori.  
Hai paura che l’aiuto di Kurose a nulla stia servendo e che tu non potresti mai guarire, ma in qualche modo lo già sai facendo e questo l’altro lo sa bene.  
Lui continua a masturbarti in questa maniera, per farti capire quanto la misofobia sia sull’orlo della scomparsa.  
«Non c’è assolutamente nulla di cui aver paura»  
In qualche modo ha visto quanto tu ne sia spaventato.  
Cerchi in qualche modo di convincertene, ma un il tarlo della tua patologia ancora è radicato in te ed è per questo che tu non senti ancora tutti i benefici della sua cura.  
Il fatto è che tutto disgustoso, vero?  
Lo odi, giusto?  
Il sesso farebbe ammalare gravemente uno di voi due.  
Vuoi fermarlo, ma nonostante questo non ne hai davvero il coraggio e ti abbandoni al piacere.  
Lo sai vero che questo è il sintomo della guarigione?  
Lo sai che non dovrai convivere per sempre con la misofobia?  
Forse ancora non ne sei consapevole, ma la guarigione è più vicina di quanto tu non pensa, Shirotani.


End file.
